mobius_united_sonic_fan_character_wiki_communityfandomcom-20200213-history
Lacrimosa Kwake
Basic Info Lacrimosa is a soldier in the Galactic Allies Union and a Lieutenant under Captain Risk of the Andromeda crew. She is apart of a race of aliens known as the De'Zhu (pronounced "De- Shoo"). Their home planet is called Serguess(Serguess-443 to non-natives). Lacrimosa's age varies depending on the planet she's on. Because planets have different lengths of time, i.e. longer days, shorter years, etc, her age will constantly change. Other things such as her gender, physical appearance, height, or weight are not effected by this. In the four member crew, Lacrimosa is closer to none of the others unlike her partner and rival, Azure Lapis. She usually does envy Azure in some aspects, but does respect her. The two have a relationship like that of sisters. They love one another, but still constantly fight like kids. Appearance Lacrimosa has light grey fur covering much of her body. Such areas like her inner ears and face are of a beige-like, hairless color. Her hair is of a deep red(no one knows if it's natural or dyed). Her eyes are the same shade of red as her hair. They ARE natural. Lacrimosa is usually seen wearing a white belly parka and black t-shirt. She also wears a matching pair of black jeans and green, white, and black sneakers. She wears a pair of black, fingerless gloves. She does complain about her hands freezing, so usually keeps them in her pockets. The small beanie she wears(which is actually a symbiote, known as a "Cling") is black with a white wavy part on the bottom. History Lacrimosa was born on her home planet of Serguess-443. For the first year of her life, she spent it clinging to her parents to gain nutrients and stay healthy. She didn't receive her first Cling, a symiotic being native to Serguess, until she was 5, where it took the form of a hat. At the age of 12, Lacrimosa left home to live on her own after learning basic life skills, as is custom for her people. She had to learn and fend and provide for herself as she grew up. For much of her teenage years, Lacrimosa worked as security for various government officials. Though the work was usually dangerous, she barely earned enough to get by; sometimes going days without being able to eat. On occasion, she'd request higher pay, but was refused, usually due to shovenistic or ageist reasons. But, in her time of work, she'd always see how many other citizens like herself would struggle if living alone. Many even having to be forced into poverty. Fed up with much of the injustice to the people, Lacrimosa left off-world to join the Galactic Allies Union under the promise to gain support to properly demand change for the population of her planet. Before becoming a full soldier, Lacrimosa had to pass several classes and exams at the Military Academy for three years. It was here that she would meet her rival, soon to be crew-mate, Azure Lapis. At their first encounter, Lacrimosa was beaten and even humiliated as Azure started to outclass her in combat. As the few years went on, the two continued to be at constant odds. After the final exams, Lacrimosa would learn that she was accepted to be under the command of Captain Osamo Risk alongside Azure. As the two served and traveled around the Galaxy as military police and protectors of innocents. Lacrimosa's distaste for Azure, slowly turned into respect full of constant bickering and sucker punches. As her story continues, Lacrimosa has made requests to the Union to send support to her planet and police her government. With little progress, she has shown no regret in joining GAU, but will constantly check on her people. Abilities Alone, Lacrimosa possess few talents. These mainly consist of various fighting styles for self defense. The Cling shes bonded with can send out parts of itself through her body. From this, she can form various sharp weaponry from swords, axes, spears, and stakes and even shields. She can also form tendrils for extra reach or to use as whips. The Cling can also grow over Lacrimosa like a second skin and send her into a type of ravenous mode. This is mainly used if Lacrimosa is badly injured or in dire peril. This new form sends Lacrimosa into a ravenous rage, increasing her speed, strength, durability, and endurance by 2 fold. Her hands also take on the form of claws to go along with a mouth full of razor sharp fangs. Weaknesses Lacrimosa's race, though mammal in appearance, have a very low resistance to cold. With their planet being so close to the sun, they rarely experience winters or temperatures below 92 degrees Fahrenheit. Such things as fans or gusts of wind cause her discomfort. But, big chills and sudden cold climates can be highly dangerous. Lacrimosa's race also have very poor immune systems. Though not in as much danger on their home planet, they can't handle most bacteria or germs that can travel through the air. This is the purpose of the Clings. They latch on and constantly keep the bodies of the De'Zhu clean while also feeding off the various ailments. Despite this, the two beings can be easily separated. If pulled off with enough force, or removed via directed freezing, Clings can be removed. If the two are separated for too long, they can expire either from sickness or starvation. Relationships * Azure Laips-''' Partner in battle and rival''' * Osamo Risk-''' Commanding officer''' * Breath Midose- Crew mate Trivia * Lacrimosa is Latin for "Weeping" or "Crying," but on her planet it's just a common name for females. * Lacrimosa was inspired by the Marvel Comics character, Venom and the Dragon Ball Z character, Vegeta. * Her vulnerability to the cold was inspired by a race of aliens from Ben 1: Omniverse, known as the Kraaho. Gallery(More to come, probably) Category:Heroes